rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Zod
"I promise you this: '''I'... will always... be your monster."'' General Dru-Zod is a former Kryptonian military general. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against the son of Jor-El. History Early Life Dru-Zod was born on Krypton into the House of Zod. Zod was a young boy during the Krypton Clone Wars, a conflict that brewed during a debate as to whether Kryptonian society should subject themselves to sinthetic development. Though he was safely kept away from fighting like most other schoolchildren, Zod did end up in the middle of one battle which introduced him to death and destruction first-hand. This revelation likely had a significant impact on his personality later on in life. Sometime after, Zod chose his life path to join the Military, learning to survive in combat and becoming a tactile thinker both in classroom settings and in training grounds. Even at a young age, Zod was slated to be one of Krypton's best warriors since countless generations. It was at some point in his early life that Zod met and befriended both Jor-El, a member of the Science caste, and Lara Lor-Van, a member of the Labor caste. Rise to power Dru-Zod's predicted greatness eventually came to pass, rising through the ranks until achieving the rank of Major. When Brainiac invaded Krypton to steal the city of Kandor, Zod was one of many soldiers called to arms to defend it. The aftermath of the battle was a devastating blow to Krypton; a significant number of regular fighters, the entire Black-Zero special division save for one survivor, and the loss of the city which Brainiac stole away from Krypton and fled afterwards with. Taking the place of his commander, Zod became the leader of Krypton's military, General Zod. Spurred by the invasion of Brainiac and Krypton's past conflicts, he coerced the council into strengthening Krypton's military might; while doing so, he secretly plotted to overthrow the council and rule Krypton on his own, much like an ancestor of his had tried to do thousands of years ago. Though the depth of his ambition remained unknown for a great deal of time, his attitude began to push him away from his friendship with Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, who had become a married couple. Zod was responsible for bringing in Jax-Ur, a Kryptonian who broke Kryptonian law and attempted interstellar space travel; he failed, destroying one of Krypton's moons in the process, and was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Fall from grace In Krypton's final days, Jor-El and his mentor Non believed that the planet would eventually experience a cataclysmic destruction event which would end all life, but had still failed to convince the Science caste of the truth. Worse, they threatened Jor-El and Non with severe punishment if they allowed this information to leak into public knowledge. When the two began to spread word throughout the Kryptonian populace anyway, it caused uncivil panic, leading the Ruling Council to task General Zod with arresting the scientists. Accompanied by his lieutenant, Ursa, Zod entered Jor-El's laboratory and placed him and Nod under arrest for charges of heresy. However, when Ursa investigated the lab for information, she brought Zod over and the two learned that Jor-El was actually correct, the Ruling Council and Science caste seemingly lying to them. Equipped with this new information, and inspired by his friendship with Jor-El, Zod pledged that he would use his position to convince the Ruling Council of the truth, agreeing with Jor-El that Krypton had indeed been transformed by failing societal norms. However, he kept secret to himself and Ursa that he did not fully agree with Jor-El; instead of a more peaceful reform, Zod plotted to overthrow the Ruling Council, replacing it with a militaristic dictatorship with himself in command in order to save the Kryptonian people. He managed to convince Non to support his regime, having him spread word across the Kryptonian people in order to support Zod. Zod and Non acquired a small friendship with one another, the scientist becoming one of Zod's strongest supporters. However, the Science caste, still wanting to keep Jor-El's discovery from public knowledge, fulfilled the promise of their warning, apprehending Non and lobotomizing him; turning him into little more than a mindless savage with barely any recollection of himself or his friends, only recognizing Zod and remaining loyal from his recent resolve to join him. Furious at the barbarism of the Science caste and apparent allowance on the Ruling Council's part, Zod finally informed Jor-El of his plot, using Non's lobotomy as a lure to try to further persuade him to his cause. When Jor-El refused, believing a militaristic dictatorship would be no better for the people of Krypton, Zod dismissed him, putting their friendship in jeopardy as he prepared Krypton's soldiers for rebellion. Working with Ursa and Non, Zod then instigated the coup against the Ruling Council, planning on using the entire planet's army to force them into a fast surrender. The coup turned into an extended conflict, however, when a significant force of Krypton's military rebelled against Zod, remaining loyal to the Ruling Council and believing their General to have gone mad. As this happened, Zod was informed of an interstellar craft being prepared within Jor-El's laboratory; this being a violation of Kryptonian law, Zod left his forces to defeat the loyalist faction while he went with a small detachment to apprehend Jor-El personally. Confronting Jor-El at his laboratory, he was surprised to find him in armor and wielding a weapon, as if expecting Zod's arrival. Finding that not only had Jor-El begun developing a spacecraft, but also had concepted a natural child with his wife to be born sometime in the near future, Zod declared his friend a traitor and ordered his troops to destroy the craft. When Jor-El disabled them, the General engaged the scientist in close combat; despite his superior strength, skill, and experience, Zod was bested by Jor-El, who promised that his son would never have to fear living under Zod's control, and would be the first to forge his own destiny outside Kryptonian society. Not long after, Zod's faction was defeated and the General was captured. The Phantom Zone Standing on trial before the Kryptonian council, with Jor-El and Lara present, General Zod and his subordinates (including Ursa and Non) were accused of treason, insurgency, and rebellion, sentenced to imprisonment within the Phantom Zone. This forced Zod into a mental breakdown, cursing the council and renouncing Kryptonian society as weak while also scoffing at the House of El, desecrating his former friendship with Jor-El. Just before being sent away, Zod promised the pair that their son was not safe from him, vowing to search the stretches of the universe until the end of time for the child. He repeated the words, "I will find him," over and over again, delving into delerium as madness claimed him before the warped darkness of the Phantom Zone did. Destruction of Krypton Since Krypton has been destroyed, it is likely that Zod and his followers will never be seen again, as there doesn't seem to be a way to release them now. However, it is possible that they may somehow be able to break free. Personality Bred to be a warrior, Dru-Zod is strong, fierce, determined, and unforgiving. Trained his entire life to be a soldier to defend Krypton, he has had extensive conditioning to prepare his mind for war. Loyal to his cause, attached to his comrades, and inspired to face any enemy without hesitation, Zod was predicted to be Krypton's greatest fighter, proud of his position and ready to do anything necessary to protect his people. As time went on, Zod's singular dedication to his cause drove him astray, further and further from his true goal until twisted by his megalomania. This started when he was very young, experiencing trauma when caught under fire as a small boy during the Kryptonian Clone Wars. Growing older, Zod used this to piggyback his resolve, swearing that no one will ever suffer like the Kryptonian people did during that time ever again. Upon Brainiac's invasion, Zod became the General of Krypton's Military caste and strove for perfection, though his idea of "perfection" was very skewed from his past experiences, the military discipline he was raised in, and his own twisted morals. Seeking to protect Krypton from any and all threats without and within, Zod planned to overthrow the ruling council, which he saw was flawed, failing, and unfit to govern the planet's people, believing that a militaristic dictatorship was more plausable, not only to direct the Kryptonians but also to defend them from any foreign invaders and uprisings so that no one else had to suffer. The Madness of Zod Believing that his rule would have saved Krypton, Zod obsessively glossed over his greatness and believed that any sane person would think the same. This obsessiveness drove him apart from his friendship with Jor-El and his wife Lara, and would later prove to be his undoing. Never considering the fact that many of his own troops would not support his regime, Zod arrogantly dismissed any possibility of failure, just knowing he would win the uprising against the council. He never saw the potential that a sizeable force of his army would rise against him instead, remaining loyal to the Kryptonian council and believing their commander had gone mad. His madness made its most fantastic display upon confronting Jor-El, being bested in hand-to-hand combat by a mere scientist after learning his best friend not only planned an interstellar space launch but also had a natural child, breaking two of Krypton's sacred laws, and intended to send the child into space to escape Zod's rule. This caused him to forsake his greatest friendship, breaking all bonds he once had with Jor-El and Lara. Zod's madness finally overtook him when he was sentenced to the Phantom Zone; losing his sanity, he cursed the council and everyone in the room, including Jor-El and Lara, vowing to hunt their son down to his last breath and destroy him, repeating the threat and making it the singular purpose of his existence as he was sent away. Powers/Abilities As a Kryptonian, Dru-Zod possesses a number of traits far superior to that of humans. Though he remains trapped in the Phantom Zone and hasn't yet unlocked his true potential, Zod remains a serious threat to peaceful worlds around him. Kryptonian Physiology *Strength: Zod is stronger than humans and most base Kryptonians, though not outstandingly so compared to other immensely powerful creatures. *Speed: Zod is faster than humans, however his speed is slightly restricted by the use of his heavy armor. *Durability: Zod can endure more damage and punishment than a human and most base Kryptonians, which is only further added to by the resiliency of his armor. *Regeneration: Zod can heal faster and better than humans, but is in no way comparable to any true superpowers of regeneration and restoration, still requiring medical attention in the event of sustained or serious injury. *Agility: Zod is more agile than humans, although this is restricted by the use of his heavy armor, resulting in no apparent improvement over humans. Non-Restrictive Traits *Stamina: One of only two traits outstanding without Solar augmentation, Zod can last in a battle far longer than humans and base Kryptonians even outside of his armor. *Reflexes: The other trait outstanding without Solar augmentation, Zod can interpret and react to situations much faster than a human and some base Kryptonians. It is up to his physical restrictions as well as the hampering of his armor as to whether he can do anything about it. Training As a Kryptonian General, Dru-Zod has been raised in the Military caste his whole life, schooled and conditioned in the finest arts of combative training. Achieving the highest rank in the caste and coming to rule the entire planet's military force, Zod demonstrates phenominal leadership and tactical ability. *Hand-to-Hand Combat: Zod has been trained in physical confrontation for many years, having fought creatures twice his size as well as armored Kryptonians with his bare hands while still winning. Even against foes using weapons such as swords or guns, Zod can disable with tremendous ease. Hand-to-Hand combat is Zod's most refined art, his fists and feet being his preferred weapons over many other tools of war. *Melee Weapons: Zod is knowledgeable in using close-combat weapons such as staffs, swords, knives and the like, though preferring his fists and feet in combat. Still, his skill with melee weapons is such that he can improvise a weapon out of just about any object and use it with deadly proficiency. *Ranged Weapons: Zod is highly adept with using ranged weapons, including all the wide variety of energy weapons Krypton had at its disposal. He was a certified marksman while only an adolescent, and has acquired several levels of accurate marksmanship throughout his military career. *Survival: Trained through Krypton's most grueling programs in its Military caste, Zod was forced to survive in the wilderness for a year on his own with no resources while only an adolescent. Managing to pass this course with flying colors, Zod has later repeatedly demonstrated his incredible knack for survival throughout his military career, surviving Brainiac's invasion being one of his highest achievements. *Science: Though not a member of the Science caste, Zod's friendship with Jor-El, one of the caste's greatest members, has allowed him insight into various advanced ideals and technologies. Coupling with his educational conditioning within the Military caste, Zod has developed the science learned with his friend into giving him a highly analytical mind, using this knowledge to boost Krypton's military abilities. Weaknesses Though powerful enough on his own, and potentially even more powerful with Solar augmentation, Zod has a few key weaknesses. *Kryptonite: Unknown substance. Effects unknown. *Magic: Kryptonians are at least partially susceptible to magic and psionic powers. *Megalomania: Zod's singular delusion leads him to believe that it is impossible for him to lose, unable to consider the chances that perhaps he will not win. It is possible to use this against him, and was proven when his own Military rose against his loyalist faction and captured him. Gallery Zod 01.png|Zod Zod 02.75.png|General Zod in his armor Zod 06.png|Dru-Zod Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Military Career